The present disclosure generally relates to the dispensing of fluids.
In medical laboratories, in vitro diagnostics are commonly performed on biological samples. Such tests may be performed manually using pipettes or maybe performed using an automatic analyzer. Automatic analyzers may automatically add reagents to the biological sample and may measure one or more physical properties of the biological sample during analysis.